Barbeque products and accessories are well known and used in grilling food products. While such products of the prior art provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available.
A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.